When They're Gone
by darksage123
Summary: Ever wonder what Shinji does when Asuka and Misato are gone? And what if one day, Kaoru catches him? This is my first fanfic. Crossdressing!Shinji, Shinji X Kaoru. Warning: Contains lemons.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Hi There! This would be the first fanfiction I've ever written, though I've wanted to start writing for awhile now. This idea just kind of came to me one day while I was watching Evangelion and I'm fairly sure this is the first of its kind. I know the whole thing seems kind of rushed and I apologize for that, but I don't like it when a fic takes forever getting in.

Ready and enjoy!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I'm going to Hikari's baka!" Asuka called out to Shinji as she stood in front of the open door.

"Alright, have fun!" Shinji called back from his room as he removed his headphones from his ears. Shinji then heard the door promptly shut causing him to sigh lightly and sit up. He stood up and stretched out his back before making his way over to Misato's room and opening it up slowly. Inside was the normal disarray of clothing, food products and beer cans. Shinji laughed lightly and shook his head as he made his way over to Misato's closet door. He then pulled open the closet door to reveal Misato's many dresses, skirts and shirts along with a few drawers in which Misato kept her underwear in.

Shinji's heart beat in chest as he opened the lingerie drawer to reveal Misato's lacy undergarments. He always got nervous when he did this, though he wasn't quite sure on why. Maybe it was the possibility of being caught or maybe it was just the thrill of it all, why knew? Shinji had been doing this for awhile, every since his curiosity got the better of him one day and he went into Misato's room to try on some of her clothing. Since then, he was hooked on putting them on along with makeup and walking around the apartment like a girl. He didn't necessarily wanted to be a girl, he just seemed to like to dress in clothing; he felt pretty.

He pulled out a pair of pink lacy panties and smiled lightly at the undergarment before pulling out a matching lacy bra. He then took off his shirt, pants and boxers to reveal his naked body. He put the bra on first, reveling in the feeling of the lace against his bare chest. He then put on the panties, feeling himself become slightly aroused from the material rubbing up against his member. Shinji fished out a pair of thigh high black stockings from a drawer and put them over his smooth legs. Ever since he had first done this he had begun to shave his legs to give them a more girly look when he wore his guardian's clothing. Unfortunately he couldn't wear shorts, but it didn't affect him that much, it was worth it in the end. He also decided to grow out his hair bit more, not only for dressing up, but to give him a new look.

Next was the dress. He pulled out one of Misato's purple dresses and slid it over his head and onto his slim body. Shinji felt good. He always felt really nice when he did this and felt like his real self in women's clothing. It seemed like, though, that he was getting to do this less and less. What with the angels gone, third impact completely avoided, his father in jail, and NERV about to be disbanded, Misato had much less work as did Asuka, so they were home all the time and it wasn't like Shinji could do it while they both were home. Maybe one day he could reveal his secret, but for now he'd just have to stick with this.

He turned his attention to Misato's make-up counter, which, like most of the room, was in complete disorder. It took a lot to keep Shinji from organizing it every time he was in there, but he didn't need Misato knowing he was in there. Maybe he was being paranoid, I mean after all there was no way of her knowing he did this just because he organized some of her room, but he wasn't about to take the risk. Shinji applied some lipstick along with some light blush and mascara. He then walked over to Misato's full length mirror and looked at himself. His reflection was that of a girl. He had found out awhile ago that by doing this, he actually look pretty much like a girl except for the Adam's apple, chest and voice, but he didn't really talk when he did this. Aside from all that Shinji was a pretty girl. He had soft features and some slight curves that made the dress look pretty good on him, not to mention his hair looked a lot like Rei's style hair only a bit shorter.

He hummed to himself in a light tone as he walked out of Misato's room and went to his to get his SDAT player. He smiled lightly as he grabbed it, went back to Misato's room and laid down on her bed, placing the buds of the earphones in his ears. He pressed play and turned down the volume low enough to ear Misato's car if it came or if the door opened up. Shinji felt his eyes growing heavier as time went on and then finally fell asleep to the classical music playing in his ears.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaoru made his way up the steps to the Ikari/Soryu/Katsuragi residence, his hands in his pockets. Ever since Shinji had refused to kill him when he had asked and they had survived the events leading up to the would-be Third Impact he had grown closer to the former Eva pilot. Truth be told he loved the other boy with all of his heart. They were so much alike, but not to the point of agreeing on everything. Kaoru just hoped that Shinji felt the same as he did because it was getting increasingly hard not to just sweep the boy up in his arms and hold him, kiss him, and make him all his.

But for now he was merely going to hang out with Shinji, listen to music, and watch T.V, those sorts of things. Kaoru knocked lightly on the door to the apartment causing the door to open lightly. Shinji always locked the door when he left, so he was definitely home.

"Shinji?" Kaoru called out into the apartment, but no reply came. He shrugged lightly and entered the apartment even more; calling out the boy's name once more and once again got no answer. Kaoru walked over to Shinji's room and took notice that the door was open and there was no occupant inside the room. This was odd, Kaoru was so sure Shinji was home, he would never leave the door open, not to mention not fully closed. He looked over at Misato's door and noticed it was slightly open.

'_Maybe he's cleaning up in there_,' Kaoru concluded,' _and if he's listening to his SDAT then he wouldn't have heard me calling him_.' He then walked down the hall and knocked lightly on the door before opening it completely and beholding a sight he'd thought he'd never see. Shinji was in one of Misato's dressed along with stockings and had make-up on his face. This was certainly a weird sight to behold, but it also oddly turned him on to see his love dressed like an innocent girl.

"Shinji," Kaoru called out to the boy causing him to stir, look around, then look at him with wide eyes and pull his headphones out dramatically.

"K-Kaoru?!" Shinji stuttered out as he sat up with a look of complete shock on his face.

"What're you wearing?" he asked as he walked closer and stared at the other boy with a small smirk.

"Um…well…um…you see…I"  
"Isn't that one of Misato's dresses?" Kaoru continued to move closer until he was inches away from the dress wearing pilot and leaned down to look at him.

"Well…er…yeah," Shinji replied ashamedly.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked quietly with a raised eyebrow. In reply, Shinji muttered something intelligible.

"What was that?"

"I said I like doing it! I'm tired of hiding it, I like dressing as a girl, in panties and a bra and a dress and stockings, everything!" Shinji exploded as he stood up, a huge blush evident on his face. The whole scene caused Kaoru just to blink, and then smile at the blushing boy.

"Well since we're doing confessions, I have something to tell you," Kaoru wrapped an arm around Shinji's waist causing the red to deepen, "I love you Shin-chan and I think you in that dress is extremely sexy."

Shinji stuttered a bit before looking at the white-haired pilot with a look of shock and a little…wanting," A-Are you serious?"

"Oh yes, terribly. I love you with all my heart and that dress makes me want to make love to you," He nibbled on the other's ear lightly," right now," he whispered huskily.  
"_He loves me?!_" Shinji thought in shock," _Do I love him? I mean…I know there's an attraction to him from awhile ago and…I know I feel closer to him then anyone else I know, even Misato…yes, yes I love him_."

"I…um…love you too Kaoru-kun," He said as he leaned into the other's light embrace," but you're really ok with me like this? I mean I look like a girl…"

"I know and it turns me on, in fact, I'd love it if you would dress like this all the time," Kaoru encouraged to Shinji.

"I'd like nothing more then to do that, but…"Shinji looked downward," I'm just scared at what others will think about me."

"Why? Other opinions shouldn't matter as long as you're happy," Kaoru replied.

"I guess, but what about my friends?" Shinji turned towards him.

"If they were really your friends then they'd accept you for who you are."

Shinji had to admit, Kaoru made a forceful argument. Who was he to care if others talked about him when he dressed like this? He was happy wearing panties and a dress, that's all that mattered.

"Plus I'm sure Misato-san would be happy to lend you some clothes and maybe Asuka-san will stop calling you hentai when she finds out you love me," Kaoru said as he licked Shinji's earlobe.

"I…ahh…guess you're right," Shinji said as he leant more into Kaoru and shut his eyes lightly, but then opened them up and looked at him," What about school?"

"What about it?"

"Do you want me to dress in the uniform as well?" Shinji asked.

"Only if you want Shin-chan, I don't want to force you into something if it makes you uncomfortable," Kaoru replied as he looked into the timid boy's eyes.

"No, no…I…I want to, I want everyone to see the real me," Shinji said as he glanced down at his dress before Kaoru lifted his chin and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Shinji's eyes shut almost immediately and laced his arms around Kaoru's neck causing the other boy to play both arms around his hips and pulling him closer. Shinji could feel Kaoru's tongue probing for entrance into the girly dressing boy's mouth, to which he replied with a smirk beneath the kiss before opening his mouth to let the other's tongue into his wet cavern. The taller boy's hands began to caress his sides, feeling the lace of Shinji's panties through the dress; his hand then moved down to the other's backside and gave a light squeeze causing Shinji to squeak into Kaoru's mouth and jump a little.

"Not used to that huh?" Kaoru asked him with a smile before kissing his neck.

"No…ahh…but it doesn't….ahh…mean I…ahh…don't like it," Shinji replied, his eyes still shut. Waves of pleasure washed over him as Kaoru continued nipping at his neck and also began to take off his (or rather Misato's) dress. The taller one pushed the smaller down onto the Misato's futon and continued to un-do the purple dress; he was halfway done in almost no time, Shinji's bra wearing chest and abdomen exposed for the white haired boy to see.

"Beautiful," Kaoru muttered just loud enough for Shinji to hear, causing him to go pink and smile up at him.

"R-Really?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Kaoru replied still smiling at the Eva pilot.

"I…love you Kaoru," Shinji said to him, looking up into his eyes. Kaoru replied by kissing his neck a little more and pushing the dress down all the way to reveal the pink panties and the tops of Shinji's stockings. He moved down the timid boy's chest, kissing random spots of skin before ending at his panties and pulling them off in one quick motion. Shinji hissed lightly as the air hit his hardened member, his eyes opening up to look at his lover. Kaoru smirked before unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his school pants to reveal his black boxers and the pitched tent in them.

Kaoru's almost drooled at the sight of the exposed boy in front of him, his red eyes traveling up and down the exposed body. He leaned down and gave a small experimental lick at Shinji's cock before taking the whole length into his mouth. The smaller boy moaned out lightly as he felt the warm mouth take him in entirely. Kaoru's head bobbed up and down as he sucked on his love's hard large member, eventually letting the full length in, deep throating Shinji.

"Eh…ahh…Kaoru-kun…more!" Shinji moaned out as he felt himself become increasingly close to a climax. Kaoru moaned lightly against the hardness causing Shinji to moan out even louder then before. Shinji knew it was almost time now and began to whimper to signal to Kaoru, who merely grunted in reply. He was pushed over the edge and came right into his lover's waiting mouth. Kaoru swallowed and leaned up, smirking at the panting boy beneath him.

"Turn over Shin-chan," He said.

"Hai Kaoru-kun," The girly boy replied before turning over to show him his butt. Kaoru brought his 3 fingers forward and placed them right in front of Shinji's face. Shinji immediately took the initiative and began to suck on the three fingers, thoroughly coating them in his saliva. Kaoru removed his fingers from Shinji's mouth and used his other hand to drop his boxers to reveal the large rod standing proudly between his pale thighs.

"Ready my little Shin-chan?" To which Shinji merely gave a small nod before feeling the first finger enter him. Shinji moaned lightly at the mix of pain and pleasure and relaxed a bit before the second finger was entered. Kaoru began to stretch the virgin hole with the two fingers, preparing him for the third finger. Shinji's eyes leaked out a small tear as he felt the last digit enter him and stretch him out. He felt the loss of contact when Kaoru pulled all three out of once; causing him to moan out in small disappointment, but then felt something warm and exceedingly large probing his newly stretched entrance.

"This'll hurt a little, but I promise it'll get better," Kaoru stated as he stood behind the waiting Eva pilot, to which Shinji gave an affirmative nod and a small plead.

"Hurry Kaoru-kun."

Kaoru chuckled lightly," Don't worry Shin-hime, you won't have to wait long." Shinji groaned along with Kaoru as the latter slid right into his virgin tight hole. Damn it, Kaoru was a lot bigger then he had originally thought.

"K-Kaoru…oh…it h-hurts!" Shinji cried out as tears began to leak from his shut eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I promise it gets better," Kaoru replied to the crying boy. Shinji gave a small nod before Kaoru pulled all the way out and then pushed all the way back into the boy again, starting a slow pace. Shinji had finally begun to adjust to the large cock in his ass and begun to enjoy the feeling of it all. Kaoru's slow pace continued much against his will; it was hard to do this slow pace instead of pounding into the boy beneath him like he wanted to so badly, but he didn't want to hurt his lover.

"Onegai, faster Kaoru-kun," Shinji moaned out, finally giving Kaoru the signal he had been waiting for and tore into him. Both boys' bodies glistened with sweat and, in Shinji's case, tears as Kaoru pounded into Shinji. The latter still felt the pain, but it was much more significant and it was overshadowed by the waves of pleasure felt from the same action. In, out, in and out, oh man, how did he ever live without this feeling?

"Harder, Kaoru, Faster!" Shinji cried out while he continued to be torn a new one.

"Shinji…ahh…so tight," Kaoru replied to the boy beneath him, then reached down and began to pump in time with the fast, hard thrusts. Shinji continued to moan, whimper, pant, and groan as both activities drew ever so close to the edge.

"Oh Kaoru-kun!" Shinji called out as he finally came, spewing his seed upon the sheets of the bed. Said climax caused the inner walls of him to clamp down upon the huge organ which launched Kaoru over into the same bliss Shinji had experienced moments ago.

"That…was…amazing," Kaoru panted out as he pulled out and brought the small body down to lie on his sweat chest.

"Yes, it was," Shinji agreed with his lover as he snuggled into the warm embrace. The two merely laid there in Misato's bed, tired and warm until they heard a familiar screech and a car door slam.

"Oh no…"

"She's home early!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well there it is! The first chapter of "When They're Gone."

Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter should be up in a couple of days.


	2. Discoveries and Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Neon Genesis Evangelion

Glad to see you could tune back into "When They're Gone." Obviously in the last chapter Kaoru discovered Shinji liked to dress in Misato's clothing when no one was home and they admitted their love for each other. After consummating their love, they heard Misato coming home and that's where we left off. Enjoy!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Oh no…"

"She's home early!"

The sound of a car door panicked both of them; Kaoru immediately sitting up.  
"You stay here. I'll distract her while you put on the clothes," He said to the other boy, kissing his cheek and standing up.

"You want me to put on her clothes?" Shinji asked with a curious look.

"You said you wanted to wear it all the time, why not start sooner?" he replied as he pulled on his boxers and pants.

"I-I guess…" Shinji muttered out as he looked at his feet, but then turned back up to Kaoru, "Promise me you'll be with me when I tell her?" he asked nervously.

"I promise hun, now get ready," Kaoru replied kissing his cheek again and walking out of the bedroom. Shinji sighed lightly before pulling the panties back on and then began to look for the dress, 'I just hope she takes it well…'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaoru stood right in front of the doorway and waited for his lover's guardian to enter her apartment, knowing that the conversation that would soon come would probably be an awkward one.

The door opened slowly to reveal the purple-haired beauty holding a bag, more then likely full of beer, and a tired look on her face. Her eyes immediately widened a bit as she saw the visitor, and then smiled lightly, "Kaoru? Here to see Shinji?"

"You could say that," Kaoru replied as he looked at her.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower, "Misato said with a small yawn and started  
towards the bathroom only to be blocked by Kaoru, "What're you doing?"

"Listen Katsuragi-san, Shinji and I need to talk to about something," He stated.

"Sure, what's the matter?" Misato questioned him, looking at him with a curious face.

"Well…just go into the kitchen, if you don't mind. I'll bring Shinji out in a little bit," He replied to her as he glanced towards Misato's room.

"Umm…ok, sure," She said with a light shrug before going into the kitchen, grabbing herself a beer and sitting down.

'Now comes the hard part, especially for my little Shin-chan," Kaoru thought to himself as he walked into Misato's room to see Shinji standing there, staring off into space with a blank look. He smiled lightly and moved over towards the boy, wrapping his arms around the thin waist and pulling him into his chest.

"Mmm…what did you tell her Kaoru-kun?" Shinji asked as he looked up at the red eyed Angel.

"I told her to wait into the kitchen and that we'd be out in a few moments," He replied to him as he stared down.

"Alright well, no time like the present I suppose," Shinji said as he took Kaoru's hand and led him slowly out of the room. His heart beat in his chest much like it had done when he had first entered the room, only this time much worse. What if Misato didn't accept his decision? What if she kicked him out and told him never to come back? He could live with Kaoru, but it definitely wouldn't be the same for him anymore.

"It'll be okay Shin-chan," The taller boy whispered to him right outside the kitchen, giving Shinji a bit more strength for the whole thing. He took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen, his eyes locking immediately with Misato's.

"Shinji…why in the world are you wearing my clothes? And my makeup?" The purple haired beauty asked as her eyes traveled up and down the boy's body, her beer still sitting in her hand. Shinji took a deep breath and sat down across from her.

"The reason I'm dressed like this Misato is because I want to. You see for the past few months I've gone into your closet a number of times and…" Shinji took another deep breath, this was becoming increasingly hard. His whole body was shaking from nervousness, but then felt the hand of his lover on his shoulder and felt a bit better, "and put on your clothes. Not just your dresses, but your underwear and stockings. Then afterward I'd put on your make-up and do up my hair a little bit."

Misato stared at the young boy in front of her, blinking twice before opening her mouth, "Why Shin-chan?"

"Because one day I was curious and just decided to go through with it. And you know what? I like it. A lot. It makes me feel natural and more like myself when I'm dressed like I am now," The cross-dressing boy replied. Misato took another look at Shinji and took in the entire image. Truth be told he didn't look bad like this at all. In fact, he looked downright pretty except for the Adam's apple, which was barely noticeable anyway.

"Well Shin-chan, if this is what you want to do then I won't stop you," Misato replied, then smiled at him, "It's weird for me to say this, but you look very cute like that. I suppose that would be your mother's genes in you."

"You mean you won't kick me out?" Shinji said, not believing his ears.

"Of course not! In fact I don't mind lending you some of my clothes and make-up if you see fit," She said with a smile, "or Asuka's. Heaven knows she has more then enough."

"Misato…you have no idea how happy that makes me," Shinji said as he wiped away a tear, then stood up and walked over to his guardian, hugging her. Misato returned the hug with another smile and looked over at Kaoru.

"Did you help him do this?"

"Yes, I helped convince him not to hide from the world anymore," He replied.  
"How did you manage to do that? I've been encouraging him since day one to be more open with everyone!" Misato said in small disbelief.

"Love can do the most magical things," Shinji replied to her, moving over to stand next to the Angel. Kaoru smiled and wrapped an affectionate arm around the other's waist.

"Ahh…I see now," Misato stated with a smirk, "Well I'm happy for the both of you, especially you Shinji."

"Thanks Misato."

"It's no problem. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go take a shower, then when I come out we can divide up the clothes; Asuka should be home by then," Misato said as she stood up, smiled at the couple, then disappeared into the hall. The two of them heard the door promptly shut and the shower start.

"That was very brave of you Shin-chan," Kaoru said turning to the boy.

"I couldn't have done it without you," He replied as he kissed him lightly on the lips, before realizing something, "We still have to tell Asuka."

"Shit, you're right," Kaoru said with a sigh, and then looked at the door, "But I'm sure she won't be that much trouble."

"I hope you're right."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

20 minutes later, the three individuals were waiting in the living room for the last resident of the apartment. Misato held another beer in her hand and she had changed out of her dress from earlier to a tank top and a pair of cut off shorts. Shinji sat next to Kaoru, still adorned in his guardian's clothes, his eyes stuck on the door nervously. While Kaoru kept his eyes on his lover next to him, knowing that this whole situation was making him nervous and scared. Who knew how Asuka react? She could act like Kaoru had predicted and not mind, it did mean that Shinji would no longer "think Hentai thoughts about her" like she so often said. Of course she could also freak out because he was wearing girl's clothes and just stop talking to him altogether. 'I really hope it's the first one,' Both Shinji and Kaoru thought at once.

The door opened up and revealed the fiery-headed German, dressed in the same yellow dress she had worn when she had first met Shinji. Her eyes quickly traveled around the room and landed on said boy, "Baka, what in god's name are you wearing?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, "Is this some sick new Hentai game or something?"

Misato looked up at the girl, "Asuka, please sit down, there's something Shinji needs to tell you," She said causing the other to look at her curiously, then slowly sit down where she was standing, a few feet from the door.

Shinji took a deep breath like when he had told Misato and began, "First off Asuka, this isn't a 'new Hentai game,'" He said as he looked at her, "Second off, I'm wearing this because I want to. Like I told Misato, this makes me feel more like myself when I'm wearing girl's clothing; underwear and all," Shinji explained as the girl's eyes widened a bit.

"I know it's a bit to take in Asuka, but how do you think you feel?" Misato asked as she watched the female pilot's reaction.

"Um…well, it's definitely strange to see and hear, especially coming from someone like this Baka," Asuka started," But I'm no one to judge, so I say go for it."

"Wow Asuka, you're taking this very maturely," Misato stated as Shinji just looked at her in shock.

"Hey! I may be a bitch sometimes but I don't judge people's sexuality or dress choices," Asuka said glaring at Misato, "Plus now this hentai will stop trying to look at me naked."

'Not that again,' Shinji groaned inside his head.

"Oh, and Asuka, we'll be giving some of your clothes to Shinji for him to wear," Misato added.

"What?! No one said anything about that!" Asuka said as she stood up and glared at not only Misato, but Shinji this time.

"Come on Asuka, you have more then enough clothing, plus we don't the budget to afford a whole new wardrobe for Shinji," Misato explained.

Asuka sighed, then hung her head, "Alright, but I get to choose what one's he gets."

"That's fair right?" Misato asked turning towards the cross-dressing boy, who merely smiled and nodded lightly, "Plus I'll be giving up some of my clothes too, you'll just be giving up more underwear."

"Why do I have to give up more of my underwear?"

"Because your stuff will fit him better, after all Shinji may want to dress like a girl, but he isn't one, so he basically has no chest," Misato explained, "And you're a lot smaller then me so…"

"Hey! I'm not that much smaller!" Asuka cried, stomping towards Misato.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself, we both know you've just barely gotten off of A," Misato said with a wave of her hand. Shinji laughed lightly as he watched the two women of his home argue over their sizes.

'What a family I've got…'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And so there it is! The next chapter of "When They're Gone." I realize that some of you are probably wondering why Asuka accepted Shinji so fast. Well, I wanted to give him a break. I have a lot planned for the crossdresser and I thought that at least coming home to people that accept him will help him out a bit. Thanks for reading! I promise to update as soon as possible..


	3. A Day in The Life

Disclaimer: I do not own The Neon Genesis Evangelion

Disclaimer: I do not own The Neon Genesis Evangelion

Sorry guys about the late update. My brother visited this week and I also had standardized testing, so I felt like doing nothing but sleeping and such.  
This chapter won't be too long, think of it as a bit of a filler chapter before the big stuff starts happening. Enjoy!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji's eyes opened up slowly and took in the familiar surroundings of his room. He sat up, his brown hair ruffled from sleep and his eyes half closed. Shinji yawned and stretched his back, causing the kinks to come out. His mind wandered to the night before, after Misato's and Asuka's arguing, they had gotten to dividing up some clothes for Shinji then transferring them into his drawers and closet. Of course Asuka had wanted to keep all of the clothes they had suggested for Shinji, even the ones she had yet to wear since she moved in, ("…and probably since she had bought them" Kaoru had muttered to Shinji) but they had agreed on some dress, pants and shirts for Shinji from both Misato's and Asuka's closets and 3 school uniforms from Asuka's. Underwear was a bit harder, because like Misato had said, Shinji had no chest. Luckily Asuka still had some of her older underwear she never wore anymore and some she still did, much to her displeasure. Misato also contributed a bit, not wanting to take too much away from the girl who was being amazingly nice about the whole situation.

That part still got Shinji thinking. Why did Asuka accept him dressing like he was so easily? He'd had to ask her again, when it was just him and her. For now, it was time to get ready and start making everyone's breakfast. Shinji stood out of bed, revealing he was wearing an overly large white t-shirt and beneath it the same red panties he had put on the day before. "Time for a shower," Shinji muttered with another yawn before making his way over to the hallway leading to the bathroom. He had gotten there and begun to twist the handle when Asuka pushed him out of the way and shut the door.

Shinji blinked and knocked the door lightly. There was a few seconds of silence before the door opened up revealing Asuka clad in a towel. Normally this would have caused any other boy to blush and stammer, but of course, Shinji wasn't exactly like any other boy. "What do you want Baka?"

"Well…umm…I was kind of already going into the bathroom, "Shinji said nervously.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, you pushed me out of the way," was Shinji's reply.

"Oh? Well consider this payment for making me lend you so many of my clothes," Asuka said before shutting the door in his face. Shinji sighed lightly and walked into the kitchen, passing by a sleeping Kaoru on the couch. Shinji should have guessed Asuka would pull something like this; how could have he thought she would just give him all of those clothes and not want anything in return? He shook his head before getting out the necessary pans for making eggs. He was about 2 minutes into making everyone's breakfast before a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist causing him to jump slightly. Shinji soon realized who it was and leaned back into his boyfriend's chest, his hands still occupied with the food.

"Making eggs darling?" Came the warm voice from behind him.

"Mmm…yes," Shinji moaned out lightly, glancing up at the taller boy.

"Am I getting some as well?"

"Of course," He replied to him feeling the arms wrap them around himself tighter and then soft kisses trail up his neck. Shinji moaned a little louder then before and almost shut his eyes from the pleasure running up and down his spine, "Stop Kaoru-kun, I have to make…ahh…breakfast." Shinji felt the kisses stop and the arms un-wrap themselves from his waist, followed by the sound of a squeaking chair, signaling Kaoru had sat down. Shinji continued with the eggs for a little while longer before finishing and placing out the plates and glasses for everyone. He smiled lightly at Kaoru as he pushed some eggs onto his plate and then Asuka's, Misato's and finally his own right by Kaoru's.

Misato walked in a second later in her normally skimpy morning outfit and her completely tired look. She grabbed two beers from the fridge and downed the first one within the first 10 seconds of sitting down and had started on the second. Misato glanced at the two boys staring at her and flashed a smile before digging into her eggs at a faster then average speed. By the time Misato was almost finished and Shinji and Kaoru were halfway through their own breakfast Asuka appeared in a towel, drying her hair.

"It's so nice to walk around here like this and not have to worry about stupid perverts," Asuka said with a smile.

"Asuka, I'm not gay," Kaoru said as he looked at her, "I'm bi."

"What?!" Asuka shouted looking at him, "When one baka-hentai leaves another shows up!"

Kaoru laughed, "I'm kidding Asuka, plus it wouldn't matter, I only have eyes for Shinji," He said causing the cross-dressing boy to blush and turn away. Misato muttered something along the lines of a bye before leaving the table to go into her room, more then likely to get ready for work. Shinji finished his breakfast about the same time as Kaoru and then stood up, telling the other two he was going to take a shower. Asuka merely grunted while Kaoru smiled and nodded towards his boyfriend before getting up as well and going into the living room. Shinji made his way into the bathroom and quickly stripped down into nothing, throwing his clothing into the hamper which was now nothing but girl's clothing. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water, feeling the hot water hit his frail body. His body relaxed and he began the cleaning process.

Shinji finished a good 20 minutes later, a white towel wrapped around his upper body and a towel in his longer then normal hair. He walked into his room, glancing at Kaoru watching TV on his way there and assumed Asuka was in her room, putting on some clothing like he should be doing. He opened up his drawer and was met the new sight of panties, bras, stockings and those sort of things. He pulled out a pair of blue lacy panties along with a matching bra and put them both on. Shinji had started over to his closet when he felt familiar arms around him. "Reminds me of yesterday," Kaoru's warm voice tickled his ear.

"You're such a pervert," Shinji said with a small smile.

"You love it," Kaoru replied, "and now not only are you wearing Asuka's clothes, but now you're starting to sound like her."

"Actually I think these are Misato's, Asuka gave me mostly thongs," Shinji muttered the last part with a large blush.

"Oh I would love to see that," Kaoru said holding him closer. The two stood like that for a few moments before Shinji said:

"As much as I love this, I really need to put on some more clothes."

"Aww, but I like seeing you like this," He said kissing his neck lightly. His arms turned the boy around and kissed him dead on the lips. Shinji replied to that by wrapping his own arms around the taller boy, shutting his eyes and kissing him back. The smaller boy felt his boyfriend's tongue probing his entrance and let him, feeling a moan come from the back of his mouth when the other's tongue met his in a fiery struggle for dominance. Shinji broke the kiss a few seconds later, a trail of saliva connecting both of their mouths.

"Ok, now I have to get dressed lover boy," Shinji said with a large blush. Kaoru nodded, kissed him lightly on the cheek and smacked his bottom lightly before leaving. Shinji turned around to glare at him to find him gone; he shrugged lightly and picked out a light blue sundress. He pulled it over his head, the end of the skirt stopping around mid-thigh to show off his smooth legs. He made sure everything looked fine before walking over to his bureau, which had a few things of make up on it. He put on some lip gloss along with some eye liner, completing his girly look. Shinji walked to the mirror to check if he missed anything. A girl stared back at him, or at least, a very very girly boy. He saw that his hair was a bit flat so he grabbed a comb and began to puff it out a bit.

Finally after fixing up his hair he re-checked his appearance. All in all, he looked like a flat chested version of his mother. He smiled lightly at his reflection and smoothed out the dress a bit before walking out of his room and into the living room to find the other 3 watching TV. All three of them turned towards him and two of their mouths dropped open, eyes going up and down on his body, "Shinji, you look….wow." Misato said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Shin-chan, you look even better then normal," Kaoru said with a smile to him.

"T-Thanks guys," Shinji stuttered out with blush on his face, holding his hands in front of him.

"What did you do different then yesterday?"

"Umm…well I did my hair a bit differently, and I used lighter make-up, that's it," He explained.

"That would explain it, you already have light girly features, so too much make-up would make you look like a whore," Misato said with a light nod, "No offense."

"None taken," Shinji said with a smile to his guardian and turning to his boyfriend and Asuka.

"What do you think of him Asuka?" The purple haired beauty asked her. Her eyes traveled up and down twice before voicing her reply:

"He looks pretty good, he's no me, but he's certainly pretty for a boy," She said with a tiny nod then turned her attention back to the TV. '_That's probably the best he could ask for_,' Misato thought with a small smile.

"I think you look beautiful my Shin-chan," Kaoru said getting up and wrapping his arms around Shinji, kissing him lightly. Shinji smiled and mouthed a thanks to him before Kaoru led him to the couch and sat him down on his lap. The four of them just sat there for a little while before Misato told them all that she had to go to NERV and work towards finishing up the last of paperwork. Kaoru turned towards Shinji, "What're you going to do now that the Angels are gone?"

He shrugged, "I'm not really all that sure, when we were fighting all I could think of was living each day, I never really thought about the future," He replied, "I would mind be a scientist or a lawyer, or even a secretary for some somewhat small business."

"Well I'm going to be a model," Asuka cut in, striking a small pose on the couch.

"I'm sure you'll do very well Asuka," Shinji replied as he smiled at the other girl while Kaoru merely nodded in agreement.

"Of course I will have you seen this body, who wouldn't want to see this in a magazine?" Asuka said standing up and pointing to all of her curves. Shinji laughed when Kaoru raised his hand up into the air and looked at her, "Ah, what do you know?" She said as she sat down and returned to watching TV. Shinji giggled a bit before turning back to Kaoru.

"What about you?"

"Me? I wouldn't mind doing something with music, but in some type of business corporation wouldn't be bad either," Kaoru replied, then held Shinji close, "and if I do, then you can be my own little secretary." Shinji smiled and blushed once more, placing his head onto Kaoru's shoulder. Asuka glanced at the two from the corner of her eyes, then stood up and stretched, "Well I'm going out for a little bit, I'll be back around dinner, make sure its something good baka," she said then walked out the door leaving the two of them alone.

Kaoru turned his head towards Shinji who looked at him in the eyes and understood exactly what Kaoru was thinking. Said boy brought his head down and captured the other's lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue slipping in almost immediately after contact was made. Shinji moaned into the other's mouth as his tongue was wrapped into a fight with Kaoru's; his arms encircling his boyfriend's neck and holding onto him tightly. Kaoru smirked a bit beneath the kiss and let his hands wander to the smaller boy's waist, drawing him close. This make out session continued like this for a few minutes before Kaoru's hands began to get frisky and wandered down to Shinji's bottom squeezing it lightly, feeling the light material of the dress and the lacy underwear beneath it.

Shinji broke the kiss and looked at Kaoru with a smile, giving the sign that he was willing to go all the way. Kaoru smiled back then began to kiss his little crossdresser on the neck causing Shinji to moan louder then before, his eyes shutting slowly. The hands of Kaoru continued to rub Shinji's abnormally large butt until they grabbed his waist and pushed him to a lying position, Kaoru immediately jumping on top of him. The smaller boy groaned and moaned as Kaoru's hand and mouth continued, this time much more furiously. The latter smirked beneath his kisses as he heard the Shinji's reactions and decided it was time to up the ante. He brought himself upward and began to undo his pants.

Soon enough he was down to his boxers and, even quicker then his pants, he was rid of them. His large penis stood strong and powerful in front of Shinji, making the girly boy exceedingly horny. "Go ahead Shinji, you know you want to," Kaoru said as if he was reading Shinji's mind. Shinji nodded lightly and leaned forward, taking the large member into his mouth. Kaoru groaned and placed his hands on the back of Shinji's head, shutting his eyes. Shinji engulfed the whole penis before sliding back and starting a somewhat slow pace of sucking off his boyfriend. Kaoru groaned more and started muttering things like "That feels so good" and "more" to the boy deep throating him. Shinji merely moaned in reply to each comment causing shivers of pleasure to run up Kaoru's spin each time. This continued for several minutes before Kaoru felt a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach and warned the other he was about to climax.

Shinji's response was so suck even faster. Soon enough a hot white liquid shot directly into his mouth and some out onto his lips. He swallowed it all with a deep moan and brought his eyes up with a sexy look, licking the rest of the cum of his lips. Kaoru was turned on even more by this action and immediately tore the dress off of Shinji and threw it on the floor. Shinji's body was now exposed except for his underwear and made Kaoru lick his lips with anticipation; somehow Shinji guessed there wouldn't be much more foreplay.

You could say he guessed right. Kaoru jumped back on top of Shinji and began to kiss him on the neck, his hands wandering down to Shinji's panties, and then pulling them off. Kaoru was met with the sight of Shinji's hardened cock causing him to smile. He turned the boy over and looked directly at the hole that had given him so much pleasure before. Kaoru smirked and let his hand travel down to said hole and began to sensually rub around it, "No stretching this time hun, I want the tightness…" He had said and before the boy beneath him could even reply he slid his overly large cock right into the tight heat.

Both boys groaned as the dick became engulfed. Slowly and surely Kaoru made his way deeper into Shinji, causing even more sounds to come from the girly boy. Eventually Kaoru was fully sheathed inside his lover, the latter's eyes shut completely from the pleasure and pain. Kaoru stayed still, waiting for Shinji to adjust, but it was hard; so hard to not just start pounding into the boy beneath him. Eventually the smaller of the two adjusted and turned to look at Kaoru, "Move."

Kaoru started a slow pace, pulling out until his head was the only thing left then pushing himself back in. This was more for Shinji then himself, not wanting to hurt the boy too much, but soon enough Shinji was growing intolerant of the slow pace as well and ordered Kaoru to pick the pace. The latter complied and began to thrust hard and fast into Shinji; the sound of wet skin slapping wet skin filling the room. Shinji's moans, groans and whimpers became more prominent until Kaoru hit a special bundle of nerves inside him causing a loud moan/whimper to come from his mouth. The former Angel had never heard something so erotic in his life and it merely fueled the fire that was already burning in his belly. Shinji lost all coherent thoughts after Kaoru had hit his prostate and had actually began to drool from the shocks of pleasure running up and down his body.

Kaoru continued to abuse the boy's ass and prostate, aiming every thrust for that special spot that got the sexiest noises he had ever heard from Shinji. He could feel himself coming closer to the brink so he grabbed Shinji's neglected member and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Only a few moments later did the little uke cry out and came onto the couch and Kaoru's hand. Kaoru soon followed his lower, coming once again and filling his lover with his warm love liquid. Both boys slumped forward, panting and glistening in sweat. "That…was even…better…then…before," Shinji managed to say between breaths.

"I'd have to agree with you there love," He said giving a quick kiss to Shinji on the cheek and pulling out all the way. Shinji smiled, and then glanced at the clock.

"Oh geez, I didn't realize how much time that took up," He said as he tried sitting up, though his body was still very weak, "Asuka will probably be home in about half an hour and Misato won't be too far behind so I should get started on dinner," He finished with a sigh.

"Alright Shin-hime, and I'll clean up our…er…little mess," He said flashing a small smirk to Shinji who blushed and returned the grin. Shinji stood up and wobbled a bit before picking up his panties and pulling them over his lower section, then grabbed his sun dress and slipped it over his head. While Shinji did this, Kaoru pulled his boxers and pants back on, all the while watching Shinji out of the corner of his eyes. Said boy stretched a bit and smooth out his dress, fixed his hair a bit in the reflection of the TV, and then walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Kaoru stretched as well and then went to go get a wet clothe to clean up his and Shinji's love juices on the couch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Asuka had shown up about 40 minutes later with Misato only about 5 minutes behind her. Neither of them had mentioned much about what they had done other then Misato complaining about paper work and Asuka saying that she saw a very cute dress in a store only a few blocks from where they lived. Dinner went along normally and soon both women retired to their bedrooms, leaving Shinji and Kaoru alone. "Kaoru?" Shinji turned to look at him from outside his room.  
"Yes Shin-hime?"  
"Do you…um…mind…er…sleeping-with-me-tonight?" He asked the last part in one breath, blushing madly.

"Oh…um…of course Shin-hime, but won't the other two hear us?" Kaoru asked, lowering his voice for the last few words.

Shinji became beet red, "Not in that way you pervert!" He whispered fiercely, "I mean like sleeping platonically…"

"Oh of course my little hime," Kaoru said with a smile and kissed Shinji on the lips lightly. Both boys made their way into the room and began to strip down to sleeping clothes. Kaoru down to his boxers and a white t-shirt while Shinji was in his underwear along with an overly large red t-shirt, so big in fact that the neck hung off slightly. Kaoru smiled at his lover and guided him over to the bed then let him in first. Soon after Shinji was settled Kaoru made his way in as well, almost immediately wrapping the crossdresser in a light embrace, holding him to his chest. "Are you worried about tomorrow?" Came Kaoru's voice after a short silence.

"A little…" Shinji replied, hiding his face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're friends will support you in your choices," Kaoru said to him.

'I can only hope…' were Shinji's final thoughts before succumbing to sleep.


	4. The First Day Of School

Disclaimer: I do not own The Neon Genesis Evangelion

Disclaimer: I do not own The Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Hello fans! Welcome to another addition of "When They're Gone." This is when the drama starts to happen for our little crossdresser. He'll definitely have a large bridge to cross, but along the way there will be some good friends and of course a whole lot more sex scenes.

Enjoy!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji let out a small groan as his alarm clock began to ring. He hit the button to stop and slowly got out of bed; Kaoru turning over and muttering something. Shinji giggled lightly and began to stretch out the kinks from sleeping, his bed ridden eyes traveling around the room. His small feet padded lightly out from his bedroom, into the hallway and finally into the bathroom. He didn't need to worry about Asuka this time because he got up much earlier then his other roommates to make their breakfast and lunches.

He threw his clothing into the hamper, remembering that he needed to do the laundry real soon. Shinji stepped into the shower and began to wash away all the germs of the following day. His mind wandered to the intimate scene Kaoru and he shared not 24 hours before. He smiled at the fact that he could love someone so much and was also a bit aroused by recalling the incident. '_I hope there's more_,' Shinji thought naughtily and giggled.

He came out of the shower with red towels wrapped around his body and his head. Shinji's hummed lightly as he walked down the hallway, and then quietly entered his own room as to not wake Kaoru. He opened up his underwear drawer and began to decide what to wear. '_Asuka gave me these, might as well try them_,' Shinji thought as he pulled out a red thong with black lace along with a bra which, like the thong, was red with black lace all over it. He glanced back at Kaoru before dropping the towel and putting on the bra. Shinji sighed lightly as he pulled the thong on, he felt good wearing it, like he normally did, maybe even more so. He looked at the mirror and turned sideways to see his round ass sticking out of the underwear, maybe this was a good look for him.

Shinji walked over to his closet and pulled out the girl's uniform to his school. His mind was now running through his friend's reactions when they saw him like this. Since the Angels had been coming to Tokyo-3 many students left the school, leaving classrooms to become so small as to combine with each other. Eventually most classrooms were down to about 10 people each and became somewhat not-caring school.  
Teachers only taught when they really felt like it. Students left school when they felt like it with little consequences. Let's face it; when the looming threat of death by a giant monster is looming over head, people only care about themselves and no one else.

Gays were certainly not shunned or frowned down upon by the majority of the school. In fact, most people would probably be very welcoming of Shinji's dressing style and Kaoru's openness. But there was those select few who would always hate his kind and he just hoped Kensuke and Touji were neither of those kind. And if they weren't, would they treat him like they did before or would they kid glove him because of his girly-ness? All of these were important questions that would more then likely be answered today.

All the while when he was thinking this he was putting on his uniform. He finished it off with the ribbon and walked over to his make-up counter. Light blush, eyeliner and lip gloss was only he thought he needed, what with Misato saying if he put on too much he'd look like a whore. Shinji looked into the mirror and checked his hair; it was exactly the way he wanted it, fluffy and out. Not only did he look like a flat chested version of his mother but he also looked a lot like Rei. Though that was a bit given, his inspiration for his hairstyle was all her.

Shinji turned around when he heard a small groan and saw Kaoru stirring awake. He smiled lightly then turned and walked out of the room to make everyone's meals. He heard the shower start a few minutes later as he finished making breakfast and began to pack away lunches for himself, Asuka and Kaoru. Now that he thought about it, was Kaoru living with them now? He had stayed over for the past 2 nights, but he still had a home; Shinji would have to ask him later.

The shower stopped after all the food had been done and the lunches had been put away. Shinji smoothed out his long skirt before sitting down and began to eat his own breakfast when Kaoru walked in adorned in one of Shinji's old boy uniforms, yawning lightly. He kissed the girly boy on the cheek then sat down next to him and started on his breakfast, his eyes still half closed.

"Good Morning Kaoru-kun," Shinji said happily.

"Good Morning Shin-hime," Kaoru replied with a small smile before continuing his breakfast. They both ate in silence for a few moments before the sounds of the shower started again, signaling that Asuka was awake like the other two. Both of them were near finished when Asuka walked in, dressed in her uniform with her hair slightly damp. She ignored both of them as she started on her breakfast, eating quickly as to not be late for school. All three finished around the same time and stood up to get their things for school. Kaoru stood by the door, his stuff was obviously at his own home and he looked in no hurry to get there and get it.

Shinji smiled at his boyfriend as he held his bag in front of him and waited for Asuka. Said girl appeared a second later with her bag as well, only she threw it at Shinji who quickly caught it and gave her a strange look, "What're you giving me this for?"

"You'll be carrying it, duh."

"Why?"

"Simple, you're wearing my clothes," She replied as she stepped out into the warm sun. Shinji said and looked at Kaoru who smiled weakly and shrugged. '_It could be a lot worse,_' Shinji thought to himself as both he and Kaoru followed Asuka out and shut the door behind them. The sun beat down on the three as they walked in silence, Asuka a few feet ahead of them with her head held high.

"Hey Shin-chan?"

"Yes Kaoru-kun?"

"Are you nervous?" Kaoru questioned.

"Deathly," Was Shinji's reply.

"Don't be, I'm sure everyone will be very supportive," Kaoru said as he placed his arm around Shinji's shoulders and held him closer as they walked. The latter smiled and blushed lightly as he felt the warm hand around him. The silence came once again as they continued their trek to school, Shinji's mind wondering what everyone's real reactions would be. His heart hammered in his chest as they neared the school gate, then turned and walked in, meeting the sight of their fellow classmates outside talking to each other before school started.

Many kids stopped and looked at the group of three walking into the school yard. Many girls smiled to themselves and even a few boys whistled when they saw the new Shinji. '_Maybe Kaoru was right, maybe everyone would be supportive_,' Shinji thought as he blushed from the whistles of the guys. Kaoru tightened his grip on his shoulder making Shinji giggle lightly, '_He's jealous_.' The two separated from Asuka and made their way over to their usual spot with Kensuke and Touji who were talking between themselves, neither noticing the two coming at them.

Touji was the first to notice and he did a double take. His eyes widened and he stood up quickly, taking in the whole picture of Shinji in a girl's uniform, "Dude, what in god's name are you wearing?" This question caused Kensuke to look up and follow his friend in reaction: wide eyes and standing up.

"Hi guys," Shinji said just above a whisper, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Ya got that right," Touji said, "Dude, when we told you to get into Asuka's panties, we didn't mean literally!"

'_If he only knew how right he was on that one_,' Shinji thought with a slight smile before speaking, "Look guys, this is me. I've been hiding it for awhile but I'm just tired of it now. I like dressing like this and looking like I do, it makes me feel happy. I know it's a lot to take in; it's definitely a change from the normal, but I really want you guys to be supportive of me."

"Well…" Touji started as his eyes wandered up and down again, "While this is certainly weird and a bit random, it's your decision and I guess…I support you," He said with a small shrug, "Who am I to say what you can and can't do?"

Shinji smiled even more, then jumped forward and hugged Touji around the neck, "Thank you so much Touji!"

"Alright, alright, get off of me," He said as he pushed the girly boy off lightly; blush evident on his face, "No need for that sappy stuff."

"Oh I'm sorry," Shinji said with a light giggle, and then turned towards Kensuke, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Kensuke snapped.

"Um…well…how do you feel about this?"

**(A/N: Warning: There are derogatory terms coming up for gay people. I am sorry if I offended anyone, I have nothing again gay people and I'm only using they for the affect of the story.)**

"How do I feel? How do I feel?! I feel betrayed!" Kensuke looked at Shinji with angry eyes, "How could you turn to the other side like that? How could you choose to look like a girl?"

"I didn't choose this, it's just how I feel, just like I didn't choose to love Kaoru-kun," He explained.

"Of course you choose it! Being gay is a choice! I mean look at girls, how could you not want to just be with them all night long?" Kensuke said as he glanced at the girls near them, "Look dude I know you don't get tons of girls, but that is no reason to choose to start liking boys."

"Choose? I didn't choose this! It's just who I am!" Shinji shouted back at Kensuke, both his and Asuka's backpacks on the ground and his fists clenched tightly.

"Oh please, everyone knows you choose to be a faggot," Kensuke replied with a wave of his hand. All of the sudden he was on the ground, his glasses slightly cracked and his nose bloody.

"Don't you dare use that word!" Kaoru shouted after his fist connected with Kensuke's face. Shinji gasped and looked like he was about to cry; he looked between Kaoru and Kensuke not exactly sure what to do.

"Kensuke, dude are you okay?" Touji asked as he offered him his hand. Kensuke looked at it and swatted it away, standing up slowly and wiping his nose.

"I'm fine, I don't need any help from homo-supporters," Kensuke spat at Touji who looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"Kensuke you need to calm down, think about what you're saying," Touji said wisely.

"I don't need to think about anything as unnatural as two men together, let alone one of them dressing like he is!" Kensuke replied pointing at Shinji.

"Kensuke, please," Shinji said as he looked at his friend (or rather former-friend) with pleading eyes, "Don't do this."

"Shut up," Kensuke retorted, putting his cracked glasses on and glaring at all three of them, "You're no longer my friends," The military fan boy turned on his heel, grabbed his bag and quickly walked away from the three. Shinji was the first to react, falling to the ground on his knees and watching the spot where he just was.

"Kensuke…" Kaoru saw this reaction and sat down next to him, holding him close, and his head to his chest. Touji sat down next to the two and sighed, looking at the spot as well.

"Never thought Kensuke as the homophobic type," Touji said after a second of silence, "Though I suppose it's not entirely shocking, I doubt that pervert could ever accept someone not like women."

"Touji…what're we going to do?" Shinji asked just above a whisper, his eyes shielded by his brown hair.

"I'm not sure, I guess we'll just have to wait for him to come to terms with it on his own," He replied, standing up slowly and brushing himself off. Kaoru and Shinji separated a second later, standing up as well. Touji took another look at Shinji, his eyes traveling up and down on the boy's girly body, "You know, I think I like this look better, for one you seem a lot happier and you're actually pretty good looking," he glanced at Shinji's backside, "No chest but you've got a nice ass."

"Whoa okay, stop there," Shinji said as he turned beat red covering his butt his with his hands, "I never want to hear you talking about me like that again."

Touji laughed, "Okay, okay, but I wasn't going to lie, plus it doesn't make a difference seeing how the ass seems to already be owned." Shinji blushed even more at the joke, but Kaoru seemed to react a bit differently. Taking Shinji and pulling against him, whispering in his ear:

"You bet it is."

Touji smiled lightly at the both of them, and then glanced around the school yard, "Looks like you won't have much trouble like Kensuke, most people seem to be indifferent, except for the occasional pervert," Touji added with a laugh causing Kaoru to look around for said perverts with an angry look.

"Yeah, we can only hope," Shinji said with a somewhat sad look, before grabbing his and Asuka's stuff, breaking away from Kaoru, "Let's get inside." Both boys agreed and walked with Shinji and a few others into the school and up to their classrooms, some people complimenting Shinji along the way. The three of them walked into their classroom not a few minutes later, immediately getting stares from every person in the room. Most had already seen the new Shinji from the school yard, but there were still some who had yet to see.

Like the school yard, most just shrugged and turned away, not really caring if the former Eva pilot chose to suddenly start wearing a girl's uniform and make up. And again, like the school yard, boy's eyes traveled around Shinji's body hungrily. Needless to say, many straight guys began to question their sexuality. Shinji blushed lightly as he felt the eyes on him, walking across the room with an air of innocence around. He placed Asuka's bag on her desk then made his way over to his own, placing his bag on his. Kaoru stood next to the desk while Touji had gone back to his and quickly fell asleep.

The bell rung for class to begin and a number of students quickly rushed in, Shinji noticing that none of them were Kensuke. He sighed and turned around, looking towards Hikari to start the normal morning routine, which of course included the "Stand, Bow, Sit!" The class opened their laptops and assumed their normal ignoring of the teacher's long explanation of the second impact. Shinji smiled lightly to himself, '_I doubt he even knows that we just barely avoided a Third Impact_.' He had begun to talk to Kaoru via instant messaging when suddenly the PA hummed to life and the voice of the principal rang out:

"Shinji Ikari and Kaoru Nagisa please report to the principal's office." Shinji gave Kaoru a worried look before standing up and leaving the room with his boyfriend in tow behind him. Kaoru grabbed Shinji's hand as they walked down the deserted hallway.

"I'm sure it's nothing Shin-hime," Kaoru said with a reassuring squeeze of his hand. Shinji smiled lightly to Kaoru but said nothing, letting his mind go through all the possibilities, one of which was Kensuke telling the principle what had happened out in the school yard. Both boys continued down the hall until they were met with the sight of the principle's office.

Shinji gulped and then reached out, turning the knob and opening the door slowly. Shinji and Kaoru looked around and saw the principle sitting in his chair behind his desk, which had three chairs in front of it, one of which was filled with Kensuke. Said boy glanced back at the two and glared slightly before returning to his original position. The principle gestured to the two chairs in front of him, which were filled by the former Eva Pilots a few seconds later. The principle glanced at them before folding his hands onto the desk and began to speak: "Now, it has been brought to my attention that you assaulted this young boy Mr. Nagisa and you were a witness to this Mr. Ikari."

"Yes sir that is correct," Kaoru answered calmly. Shinji stared at him out of the corner of his eyes. How could Kaoru be so calm when they were clearly in trouble?

"May I ask why?"

"He insulted myself and Shin-chan," was Kaoru's cool reply.

"And how exactly did he insult you?" The principle asked, turning slightly to Kensuke who looked very nervous. Apparently Kensuke had forgot to mention _why _he had been punched by Kaoru.

"He called us…well…a derogatory term for homosexuals."

"I see, I'm sure that made you mad Mr. Nagisa, but don't kids use that word for everything nowadays?" The principle queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I suppose they do, but you see for someone of that actual sexuality its pretty offensive," The former Angel said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmm…I see, while I'm sure that it was very hurtful, that is still no reason to punch this young man in the face," The principle said, gesturing towards Kensuke who smirked at the two.

"You wouldn't know how it feels sir, but I understand what you're saying," Kaoru said, hanging his head slightly.

"Can you give your side of the story Mr. Ikari, just so that we clear everything up?" The principle asked, his eyes traveling lightly up and down, taking in the strange boy's style of dress.

"Oh…er…sure, sir," Shinji said, shifting nervously, "See, I um…told Kensuke that I had chosen to start dressing like I am now and he told me I betrayed him, then I asked him how I betrayed him and that I didn't choose to live like this," Shinji started, taking a breath, he picked it back up, "He said that of course it was and that being gay was a choice, once again I told him that it wasn't a choice and that's when he used…um…that word and that's when Kaoru-kun punched him," He explained.

"I see, and how was Mr. Suzuhara involved in all of this?"

"He didn't do anything but help Kensuke up when he fell to the ground," Kaoru replied to him.

"Very well, if that's the whole story then I see no other choice but to give you both detention," The principle said, sitting back, looking at them all.

"What?! He's the one who punched me!" Kensuke cried out as he stood up.

"You antagonized him with insults Mr. Aida, and while I do not condone what Mr. Nagisa had done, it was still you who had started it," The principle said calmly. Kensuke grumbled under his breath and sat down, looking away from everyone in the room. "Very well then, if that is all, Mr. Nagisa you will stay after school all this week and the rest of next week to clean up the school and you, Mr. Aida, will do the same the week after Mr. Nagisa is done," The principle said, writing this down on a piece of paper then glancing up at the three of them.

"Very well sir," Kaoru said politely.

"Yeah what he said," Kensuke said angrily, still not looking at them.

"Alright, all of you are dismissed back to class," The principle said with a wave of his hand. Kensuke shot right up and walked as fast as he could without running right out of the office. Kaoru stood up slowly and waited for Shinji, who also stood up rather slow, brushed his skirt off. Both boys grabbed each other by the hand as they walked out, causing the principle to smirk lightly, '_Ah…young love_.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The rest of the day went by fairly normal. They had all missed their gym period, saving Shinji the embarrassment of walking into the boy's locker room and changing in front of many boys who wanted to see him without the uniform on. Though Kaoru had suggested the next day when they did have to actually go to gym that he just wait till everyone was done and then change. Asuka had luckily given him an extra uniform at lunch that day, saying once again that he owed her. Lunch had gone off without a hitch after that, except of course, for the lack of Kensuke. The day ended quickly after that, leaving Kaoru standing in the middle of an empty classroom with Hikari and Shinji. "Alright now, you sure you got all that Nagisa-kun?" Hikari asked.

"Yes Hikari-san, I just have to clean the floor and then the windows today," He replied with a small smile. Hikari returned the smile then turned towards Shinji:

"You don't have to stay here Ikari-ku…I mean Ikari-chan," Hikari said with light blush of embarrassment. Shinji laughed, and then leaned again Kaoru:

"I'll be fine Horaki-san," He replied with a smile.

"Okay, if you say so," She turned to leave, then looked back at the smiling couple, "If you don't mind me saying Ikari-chan, you look very pretty like that and I've never seen you so happy."

"Thank you very much Horaki-san," Shinji said with a light blush like Hikari's and bowed slightly.

"Oh, Hikari-chan is fine," She looked at Kaoru," for the both of you. I'll see you in about an hour." She nodded to the both, turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom.

"Hmm…an hour to do all of this, that should be enough," Shinji said as he walked around the room. Kaoru gave him a small nod and began to clean the floor. Shinji smiled lightly and got a rag, then began to clean the windows at a somewhat fast pace.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

45 minutes later both boys laid on the newly clean floor, panting slightly under their breaths. Shinji's head positioned on the crook of his neck, his arms around the boy's body and the same for Kaoru's arms for Shinji. After a few moments Shinji stood up and walked over to the window, placing his arms on the small shelf in front of it. Kaoru sat up and looked at the boy curiously before his eyes traveled to his lover's round butt which was sticking out slightly from Shinji's position. The former Angel smirked and stood up fully, brushing himself off lightly then hugging Shinji from behind. "I love you Shin-hime," Kaoru's soft voice said into the crossdresser's ear.

Shinji smiled lightly and leaned back, "I love you too Kaoru-kun."

"You know, we have some extra time till Hikari shows up," The larger of the two said as his hand came down and pinched Shinji on the ass lightly. Shinji squeaked then turned around Kaoru's arms, glaring lightly at him.

"Not happening Kaoru-kun," Shinji said.

"Oh, but why not? You know you want to my little Shin-hime," Kaoru said as he drew his face closer to the other boy's.  
"That's not the point; Hikari-chan could walk in at any minute!" He exclaimed with blush.

"But that's the good part, we could be caught at any time," He began to nibble at the other's ear, "It's exhilarating."

"I suppose it is…but…ahh…Kaoru-kun, we still…ahh…can't do-" Shinji was cut off as Kaoru quickly put his mouth over his then shoved his tongue in. The girly boy moaned slightly as his tongue was wrapped into a fiery struggle with Kaoru's for dominance; which of course Kaoru won. His arms re-wrapped themselves completely around his waist then pulled him closer, smirking beneath the kiss as he felt the smaller body beneath him.

Shinji wrapped his own arms around his lover's neck and shoulders, feeling the slight muscles that he had. A slight "eep" escaped the boy's mouth as he felt a familiar hand feel his rump, massaging it gently against the skirt. Shinji tried pulling back to protest the sexual action but Kaoru kept his mouth firmly against the others. '_He's so dead when he stops kissing me_,' Shinji thought as the hand continued its small teasing actions.

Kaoru's lips slowly drew away from the crossdresser's and began to lick and kiss his neck instead. '_I guess the chewing out can wait…_' Shinji thought with a small smile, then moaned lightly as his boyfriend worked on his neck. The taller of the two lightly pushed Shinji back so he was against the small shelf he had just been leaning against. Kaoru's hand suddenly stopped its sensual rubbing causing Shinji to blink slightly. Kaoru stopped kissing his neck and looked at his lover, "Like you said, we don't have much time; we're just going to have to leave everything on…"

"I…uh…guess you're right," Shinji said while blushing lightly, "Just please be gentle Kaoru-kun."

"Anything for you Shin-hime," Kaoru said with a smirk and turned the other boy around. His eyes were fixed onto Shinji's fabulous rump that he had been rubbing not a moment ago. He smiled to himself and slowly lifted up Shinji's skirt only to be met by the sight of his lover's ass in a lacy thong. "Hmm…trying out a new look eh Shin-hime?"

"Well…er…Asuka gave me these and I'd thought I'd try it out," Shinji explained glancing back at Kaoru, "I don't have to wear them anymore if you don't want me to…"

"Don't want you to? I love this Shin-hime, makes you look like…" Kaoru leaned forward and rubbed his clothed erection against Shinji's exposed backside, "…a dirty slut." Normally, calling Shinji a name like that would make him angry but in this instance, he was just turned on even more. Kaoru smiled even more as he watched his little lover grow more aroused; the front of the skirt pitching a tent in the front. The former Angel unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard member, then pulled down his favorite underwear that the boy had worn yet. "Ready Shin-hime?"

"Y-yes, please h-h-hurry Kaoru-kun," The boy replied, shaking his butt in a teasing manner.

"As you wish," Kaoru said and then slowly slid into the crossdresser's tight hole. Shinji moaned out a bit but then was stopped by his own hands covering it up, not wanting to alert Hikari of their little activities. Kaoru pushed himself in even more into the tight heat, very slowly as to not hurt his moaning boyfriend. The two were like that for a few seconds; Shinji getting used to the large dick in his ass. Finally he opened up his hands and moaned out a quiet, "Move."

Thus it began. Kaoru began to move in and out of the boy beneath him, creating a slow pace. The former Angel smirked as he heard the soft moans coming out from the behind his lover's hands. Kaoru knew that Shinji wanted the pace to pick up, but he just could not resist teasing his lover like this.

"Kaoru-kun, please…" Shinji had once again opened up his hands.

"Please what…my little slut," Kaoru asked with a smirk.

"Please fuck me!" He whispered fiercely. Apparently that was all Kaoru needed and began to feverishly pound into the boy beneath him. Shinji's hands went back to his mouth to stop the moaning once more, but he had to take one away to place onto the shelf; steadying himself as he was driven into. The hard cock continued its powerful thrusts into the tight entrance, eventually finally Shinji's prostate, causing a muffled whimper and cry to come from the smaller boy.

This continued for a little while longer; Kaoru driving himself hard into Shinji who had to keep himself from crying out in pain mixed with shocks of pleasure. Kaoru felt himself drawing nearer to his climax and then grabbed Shinji's weeping cock; pumping in time with his thrusts. Shinji was the first to hit his release, back arching and one hand covering his mouth from loud moan. Shinji saw stars as he reached his orgasm then felt Kaoru pick up the pace so fast he was never leaving the boy then suddenly fill him with his own warm sticky liquid.

Kaoru pulled out and panted tiredly as he zipped up his pants and leaned against the wall. Shinji panted much more loudly and then slowly pulled up his thong, then pushed down the skirt. He noticed he had stained the front of his skirt and he glared at his lover, "You see what you made me do!"

"Yes and I'm very proud of it," Kaoru said as he pulled the boy into his body, letting him slump against him from lack of energy. Shinji's legs wobbled lightly and he had to lean even more against his boyfriend.

Both of them looked up and blushed when they heard the clearing of someone's throat and saw Hikari standing there, also blushing. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked nervously.

"Um…no Hikari-chan, we were just…er…resting," Shinji replied, hoping she would buy it.

She looked around the room and smiled, "Well you guys did a good job, hopefully you can keep up the good work," She then looked at the front of Shinji's skirt, "Oh no Ikari-chan, you stained your uniform with soap!"

"Yeah, Shin-chan, you'll need to get that cleaned up," Kaoru said as he drew Shinji closer who merely muttered under his breath something about perverts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There you are, Chapter 4 of "When They're Gone." Now I'm sure some of you are wondering why Kensuke took Shinji being a crossdresser so hard, well I had to make at least one of his friends not agree with what he decided to do and I've seen Kensuke be the reasonable one so much I thought it'd be a nice change. I have nothing against Kensuke or anything like that.

As for the little young love comment the principle said; I wanted to make sure to show that he wasn't heartless and was only doing his job when he gave Kaoru detention for punching Kensuke.

Also if you are wondering why Kaoru only calls Shinji "Shin-hime" when they are alone it's more of a secret pet name for his lover.

Hopefully I can write the next chapter in a few days and yes there will be more problems for Shinji to deal with other then Kensuke. Stay tuned.

Review if you please, I wouldn't mind some feedback.


	5. The Assembly

I am so so sorry for such a late update! My life has been all over the place and I wasn't in the mood to write this chapter for a long long time. But here it is, the newest chapter to "When They're Gone!"

* * *

For the first time since his "coming out" Shinji woke up alone in his bed. His curious glanced around then sighed lightly. Kaoru went home to his own house that night, though it took a bit of convincing on Shinji's part.'_He's got to go home eventually. Unless he plans on moving in, though that would be quite a few people in this tiny apartment..._' He yawned a bit and made his way out of the room, his large t-shirt catching the breeze as he got off the bed to show his lacy thong.

The girly boy opened the door to the bathroom and did the usual routine. Coming out a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his body. Shinji walked into his room and was met by the sight of his empty bed once more. '_Mmm...I can't believe I miss him already. I guess its because I've never felt that way about anyone else before..._' He thought to himself and let out a small sigh before opening his underwear drawer.

Shinji dropped his towel and placed a bright yellow lace bra over his body then a matching lace thong. After yesterday Shinji knew he'd be wearing a lot more of them. Kaoru had been right; the sheer excitement of being walked in on turned Shinji on so much he lost all common sense. You'd have to lose common sense to do what they did.

His next step was putting on his school uniform. Finally he put a bit of makeup on and then combed his hair and then out he went to make breakfast for the other two inhabitants of the apartment. Shinji was halfway through making said breakfast when the shower started up, signaling the Asuka was up at her usual time. He stretched his arms above his head; school was getting very tiresome to go through. I mean once you save the world from utter destruction, some things tend to get boring.

Shinji glanced at the doorway as he put the plates down for Asuka and himself, knowing Misato would probably sleep in today, she had mentioned something about being off that day the night before. The girly boy smoothed out his skirt before sitting down, crossing one leg over the other and beginning to eat his breakfast. Soon enough the fiery redhead joined and they ate in silence. Shinji's mind wandered back to Kensuke and his reaction to his new style of dress and life style.

Was it really that hard to believe? Shinji was never really a "manly man" not to mention it wasn't exactly rare to see guys dressed as girls in Tokyo-3. Not to say the city was full of gay people, but after the threat of angels left many just threw caution to the wind much like Shinji had. Touji had a good idea about Kensuke being such a pervert that he couldn't believe anyone didn't like girls (maybe even other girls) but Shinji had a feeling there was more to it.

The crossdresser gathered up the plates, utensils and all of the other dishes and then put them into the sink to be washed later; more then likely by himself. Shinji grabbed his bag and headed for the door, Asuka throwing him her bag along the way. The girly boy sighed lightly but let it go, after all everything he was wearing at the moment was her's.

Asuka opened the door to reveal Kaoru standing there, his hand in the air like he was about to knock on the door. "Oh uhh...Hello Asuka-san, how are you today?"  
"Shinji! You're boyfriends here!" Was Asuka's reply and walked past the former Angel with a small huff.

"What's with her?" Kaoru asked as Shinji walked over to him.

"Do you really need to ask? It's Asuka after all," Shinji replied and then hugged Kaoru around the neck. Kaoru smiled and hugged Shinji back, planting a small kiss on his cheek as he did so. He smiled up at Kaoru before making his way towards the elevator. Normally Shinji would be holding Kaoru's hand, but with both bags it was kind of hard.

Eventually all three of them made it to school; Asuka walked over to where Hikari was right after grabbing her bag. Shinji heard a small thank you from the red headed German so he didn't mind the amount of force Asuka used to get the bag away. Both boys walked over to where Touji lay half asleep. "Good morning Touji-kun," Shinji said as he stood next to the jock.

"Good morning Shinji, morning Kaoru," Touji said with lackluster, obviously very tired.

"Good morning Touji-san," The former Angel greeted and stood next to Shinji, "Tired I'm guessing?"

"What was your first clue?" Touji asked yawning.

"So no Kensuke at all?" The crossdressing boy asked his friend with a nervous look.

"Nope, none at all. I think he's absent today," Touji replied and sat up, "I still can't believe Kensuke reacted how he did. I thought I knew the guy like the back of my hand."

"Same," Shinji said quietly and they all stood in silence for a few seconds before the bell rang for everyone to get to class.

* * *

Class went normally. The teacher blathering on and on while most students either slept or IMed each other on the laptops. The students were heading towards gym now and needless to say Shinji was a bit nervous. He was by no means ashamed of his body, but with all those guys in there being ones who liked to check him out it made him a little nervous. Plus he couldn't go into the women's locker room; that was just out of the question. Shinji pulled aside the teacher before class and asked if he could use his office to change in; the teacher said it was no trouble and told Shinji to lock the door if he saw fit.

The girly boy changed into his girl's gym uniform (courtesy of Asuka) and ran outside to participate in the class. A lot of the guys came out of the locker room with disappointed looks on their faces, '_I guess they wanted to see me in just my underwear_' thought Shinji with a small laugh. Kaoru was the only boy allowed to see him in his underwear.

The sport for the day was track, so all they had to do was run laps. It wasn't much to do since the teacher didn't really pay attention and most kids only walked them. Shinji was having a pleasant conversation with Kaoru as they walked until the loudspeaker went off, announcing that an assembly was to take place in 10 minutes and for every student to report to auditorium. Kaoru said that he would see Shinji there, gave him a wink and ran off. Shinji cocked his head to the side, wondering what the wink was for but shrugged it off and walked up to the steps towards the locker rooms.

The teacher was a bit late and told Shinji to just change and lock the door when he left, then to leave the keys in his mailbox for when they got back. The girly boy had pulled off his uniform and was down to his bra and thong when he suddenly heard the door open; he squealed and tried to cover himself, "Sensei I'm not done!" he yelled. Shinji turned around to glare at the teacher when he Kaoru standing there shirtless with a smirk on his face.

"Hello beautiful," Kaoru walked forward and pulled Shinji into an embrace. Shinji welcomed it at first but quickly shrugged it off.  
"What're you doing? We're supposed to be in the assembly!"

"Its just about absences and being late to school. It's nothing new, they just wanted to do it since more people are skipping and such now," Kaoru informed him.

"So? You can't come in here and watch me change just because you don't want to get to the assembly on time like everyone else!"  
"Oh I am by no means wanting to watch you change,"He replied with a devilish smirk and kissed Shinji passionately on the mouth. '_He just wants to have sex with me again! No way, no way, no way!_' Shinji thought to himself. To have after school was one thing but he was not going to do it while everyone was still here. He was about to say this to Kaoru but the former angel slapped his ass hard and Shinji felt himself grow aroused. '_No I can't lose myself in his actions, I have to stop...mm..._' Once again Kaoru smacked his ass, but this time gave a small squeeze and pushed his tongue into Shinji's mouth.

'_Mmm...well I guess since no one else is coming back for awhile, plus no one is coming in here except Sensei..._' Shinji lost himself in the throws of what they were doing. The girly boy pushed himself closer to Kaoru who immediately pushed him against the teacher's deck and began to grope at every inch of skin. Shinji's tongue met with Kaoru's in a hot passion, causing him to let out small moans and whimpers.

The former angel broke the kiss and stared at Shinji, "Turn around beautiful, we don't have much time and I want to pound that tight ass." Shinji stared at Kaoru and turned around, '_I'll have to ask why he just said that perverted phrase later._' Kaoru looked at the round ass in the yellow thong and licked his lips; Shinji looked at him and saw an animal in his eyes, he knew that meant it was going to be hard, not soft, this time. Kaoru smacked his ass again, causing a loud whimper, then pushed down his gym shorts to reveal his large erection,

"We have a little time, so I can prepare you a bit before I give you the real thing," Kaoru said with a grin and slowly inserted one of his fingers into Shinji, not even bothering to remove the lacy underwear. Shinji moaned lightly and shut his eyes slowly as Kaoru moved his finger in and out of the tight opening. Soon Shinji's lover added a second finger, to which Shinji gasped and choked back a whimper. "You like that my little crossdressing beauty?" He asked as he picked up speed on inserting the two digits.

"Y-Yes very much K-Kaoru-kun," Shinji let out and shuddered a bit as a third finger was added without warning. Now he couldn't hold back and began to moan and groan for each thrust inside him. At this point Shinji's rational thoughts had gone out the window; he didn't care that he was in school anymore. He didn't care that he was in his teacher's off having sex with his boyfriend. "P-Please Kaoru-kun."  
"Please what Shin-hime?"

"Please put it inside me..." Shinji replied. Kaoru smirked and removed his fingers, then pulled down the thong quickly and positioned himself at Shinji's now stretched entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh god yes, please Kaoru-kun, hurry!" Shinji pleaded and the former Angel slammed into him. Both boys cried out, Shinji being the louder of the two. The sounds of the office was filled with sounds of skin slapping skin as Kaoru thrust into Shinji hard and strong. Normally he waited until Shinji had adjusted to his size before going as fast as he was going, but they did not have the time. Plus Shinji did not seem all the patient at the moment.

Kaoru could feel his body begin to sweat hard as he gained strength and speed. Shinji was already drenched in sweat, making his hair drip and stick slightly to his head. "Onegai, s-s-so good K-K-Kaoru-kun!" The girly boy whimpered out as he pushed himself back with each thrust to meet them.

"You like that Shin-hime?" Kaoru asked and received a loud moan as a reply. He smirked and then began to pump Shinji's erection in time with his hard thrusts. The wet skin slapping skin began to grow in sound as Kaoru felt himself growing closer. His lover soon shouted out that he was close and then a few moments later, let out a loud orgasm. The larger boy continued to thrust into the tired crossdresser until he too felt himself start to climax. He grabbed Shinji's hips and poured his seed into the bra clad boy.

Kaoru panted loudly with Shinji and slowly pulled out of the abused hole of his lover. Said small boy laid against the desk and tried to regain his composure. Kaoru smiled weakly and slowly pulled his pants back on, "Excuse me hime, I must go change," He gave Shinji a small kiss and walked out the door. Shinji sighed and sat up,

"That's just like him, to have sex with me then just leave,"He shook his head and stood up weakly, then pulled on his thong, dried himself off and got changed into his regular uniform. He was glad he had begun crossdresssing even more now since the skirt offered a nice breeze. He found Kaoru waiting outside the office for him, dressed in his uniform as well. "Just what the hell was that all about hmmm?"

"What do you mean Shin-hime?"

"First you're horny out of nowhere, secondly that whole 'pounding my tight ass' thing."

Kaoru laughed, "Sorry, you in your gym uniform was very sexy to me, plus it was true. I did pound your tight ass."

Shinji shook his head in frustration, "Yeah yeah yeah, let's just get to the assembly." He replied and took a hold of Kaoru's hand.

* * *

The rest of the day passed normally except for a few people asking Shinji where he was during the assembly; he just blushed and said he had been there and they must have just missed him. Now the three of them were walking home from school, Asuka ahead as usual with no bag in her hand. Shinji talked happily with Kaoru about how he had missed him the night before. "So you want me to stay over every day?" The former angel asked his lover.

"W-Well yeah, I mean if you wouldn't mind Kaoru-kun," Shinji blushed.

"Not at all Shin-hime, but that's one too many people at Misato-san's place. Maybe over the weekends you could stay over at my place and on the holidays."

"Sounds good to me!" Shinji said happily and kissed Kaoru on the cheek.

Asuka, Shinji, Kaoru made it home in a few more minutes and each of them went to doing their usual things: Asuka went into her room to do whatever it was she did, Kaoru sat down and watched some TV while Shinji began to make dinner for all of them including Misato, who had yet to get back. Shinji's mind drifted back to the missing Military Otaku. Was Kensuke so pissed at what he was that he skipped class? Or was Shinji just over thinking what was going on. '_I guess when he gets back I'll try and talk to him, hopefully he'll listen._' The crossdresser thought to himself.

Shinji finished up dinner right as Misato walked through the door and they all sat down to eat. Not much was said outside of what had been going on at school or work. With NERV disbanded Misato would soon be unemployed, but the government apparently was going to pay her a hefty salary until she got a new job; she joked that she should just retire early seeing how she had earned it. Asuka replied that she had done more that the 'lazy, drunk' woman. Both women continued to yell insults at each other until Kaoru broke them up. They went back to eating dinner and seemed to get over it very quickly; '_I live with some weird women_,' Shinji thought with a small smile.

Kaoru and Shinji picked up after everyone, washed the dishes and began to get ready for bed. Kaoru put on one of Shinji's old boy t-shirts and shorts while Shinji changed into an oversized t-shirt like he usually did. The both of the boys crawled into Shinji's bed and held each other close. Shinji smiled up at Kaoru, "I love you Kaoru-kun."

"I love you too Shin-hime, where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I just don't remember saying today so I wanted to just say it," Shinji smiled and kissed him lightly. Kaoru smiled at him after the kiss broke and held him closer,

"So you're not angry for earlier?"

"Nah, at first I was, but no one caught us and I really _really_ enjoyed it," Shinji smiled sexily and winked at Kaoru. The larger boy laughed and kissed Shinji on the cheek.

"Good, now its time for bed Shin-hime," Kaoru said with a small yawn. Shinji nodded in agreement then put his head onto Kaoru's chest and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was the day he would have to talk to Kensuke and clear up the whole mess from before. He knew it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Well there you go. It took _forever_ to write and once again I am very sorry for that. There really is no excuse for how long it took. I'll try and update more while I'm in the inspired mood; however I will update "Village Whore" on adult fanfiction first. Thanks for reading!


End file.
